The Jealous Type
by DayMoon89
Summary: Sokka leaves Toph heartbroken, so she decides to get back at him with the greatest weapon of all, jealousy. Tokka, slight Toko. One-Shot, rate T for safety.


Toph tried to keep her senses together as she strolled down the hallway, but she couldn't help but cast a glance behind her to see if Sokka was anywhere near. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Zuko I don't know if I can do this, what if I hurt him," she half whined.

"Toph he hurt you really bad didn't he," Zuko questioned. Toph nodded her head in response. "Well than just think of this as revenge, besides its Sokka were talking about he will be fine."

She still wasn't convinced, though Sokka had broken her heart, she was sensitive about all this lovey dovey stuff and knows how it hurts a person. With one last look, she saw Sokka making his way down the corner. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought. And the two embraced in a sloppy kiss.

* * *

><p>Sokka felt his heart skip a beat at the sight that played before his eyes. Since when did Zuko and Toph get together? He couldn't seem to pull his eyes away as the two kissed with passion he and Toph never shared. The kiss ended and they began to walk the opposite way; he could've sworn he saw Toph turn around and wink at him. <em>What was the world coming to<em>, his mind spun.

He began to sprint the other way, turning his back to them. Frantically he searched to halls for the one person who could answer his questions, Katara. She always knew everything that went on between her friends and would be able to tell him when the hell those two got together. "Katara," he called as he spotted her.

Her head snapped towards him and a smile spread across her face. "Yes Sokka," she asked her voice a little off.

Sokka held up one finger while he tried to catch his breath. Moments passed before Sokka stood up straight and began to speak. "Katara, I have a question," he simply implied.

"Okay then what is it," Katara stood there with an amused smirk on her face. She looked almost as if she were trying to choke back a laugh.

"Oh yes the question, when did Toph and Zuko hook up," he continued. Katara's eyes widened and a look of astonishment painted across her face. That couldn't mean anything good, if Katara didn't know than who did.

"How did you know that Sokka, I never heard of such a thing," Katara's voice had a scratch of plainness that made Sokka wonder.

"Hey guys," a familiar voice came in from behind Katara. He looked over to see Aang coming towards them, the same goofy smile plastered on his face. _Does he ever NOT smile_, Sokka thought completely off topic.

"So what are you guys talking about," Aang asked his voice full of innocence. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Katara give some sort of glare to Aang and he immediately shut his mouth. Sokka was beginning to think something was up that he was not aware of. "Oh nothing Aang, I'll see you guys at lunch," he mumbled before turning to walk the other way.

* * *

><p>Toph walked hand in hand with Zuko as they entered the cafeteria; so far she hadn't been able to talk to Sokka all day. She knew that he was surprised by the look he gave them as they kissed in the hallway. Toph had spent more time with Zuko today then she had ever since she met him back in 3rd grade, and quite frankly since they are in 10th grade that is a lot.<p>

Toph and Zuko took a seat at a table with Aang and Katara. "So how's things been," Katara seemed uneasy. The blue eyed girl played with food like a guilty child would after they did something wrong. No one spoke while Sokka took a cautious seat next to his sister. An uncomfortable silence cut like a knife as the five friends ate their food. Said blue eyed man put his fork down angrily and stood up knocking the chair back in the process.

"Toph may I speak with you out in the hall," he asked with complete uncertainty in his voice. Instead of answering she stood up and gave Zuko a small kiss on the cheek before following Sokka.

With one step out of ear shot of their friends Sokka immediately began to speak. "When did you hook up with Zuko," he exclaimed. Toph shot him an irritated glare at the upfront question.

"Someone's straight to the point today," she retorted. The other let out an incensed sigh and looked Toph straight in the eye.

"I'm being serious Toph, when did you hook up with Zuko," he repeated the question.

"Well, why does it matter, you just left me and got together with Ty Lee. So that means I don't have a right to go for someone else to," she spat venomously.

Sokka opened his mouth letting out half stutters, and then shut it abruptly. "That's what I thought," Toph concluded. He glared at her with a skeptic look. _How dare she,_ he thought furiously.

"I'm done talking to you," she held up a hand and began to make her way back into the lunch room. Before Sokka could think of something to say she was already there and sitting down. With one hug to Zuko, Sokka turned and stormed away.

* * *

><p>Day passed and the two didn't speak or even dare to go near each other. Even so Sokka watched from afar as the couple grew closer and closer. They kissed more and more each day than Sokka and Toph did in their entire relationship. Was he being outranked by Zuko? No, that can't be happening, he tried to tell himself. But more things just helped prove it wrong.<p>

It occurred to Sokka a few times that maybe he could try and win Toph back but then he would have Ty Lee to worry about. _Why did I even leave Toph in the first place,_ his mind questioned him. Why did he? Sokka tried to remember exactly what caused him to make the somewhat fatal mistake. Was it her? Or was it me? _It was you_, his conscience screamed.

Sokka's eyesight began to get blurry to more he got lost in thought. A small shove on the arm completely knocked him out of it. "Hey Sokka you okay," he heard Aang say. He didn't say anything and just gave a small 'uh-huh' in response. He automatically noticed that Toph and Zuko were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria kissing, **again. **

"Ooh, who knew Sokka was the jealous type," Katara teased. Sokka felt his cheeks burn fiercely.

"I am **not** the jealous type," he argued. She just rolled her eyes and went back to eating. _I am not the jealous type, am I,_ he asked himself. Quickly he shut down the thought, there was no way he was gonna even consider the fact.

* * *

><p>It had been weeks now and Sokka had come across so many kissing sessions that he couldn't even count. His heart felt like it was being eaten out. He attempted to come up with ideas to get Toph back, but she was with Zuko so much that he was surprised that she even had time to go to the bathroom. Sokka stopped eating lunch with Aang and Katara, so he could sit alone just to try and think. It didn't help much though his mind was just too crowded.<p>

_I should just tell her I want her back,_ he tried to encourage himself. Wouldn't that take some stress away, either knowing that she wants him back or that there was no chance? It didn't matter what happened as long as he knew, then the stress would stop eating him. As he slammed his locker shut he spotted his four friends standing off to the side of the hall. _It's now or never_, he thought.

He metaphorically puffed up his chest and walked over to them. In one swift motion he pulled Toph over to him and kissed her. He felt her tense up in his grasp but quickly relaxed into the kiss. "Toph I want you back so much, I can't live without you," he whispered.

A Cheshire grin covered her face. "I know, I was just trying to make you jealous and it worked," she answered. The other three friends burst out into laughter.

"What you w-w-were trying to make me _jealous _by getting together with Zuko, why not Aang," he stuttered. He was completely and utterly confused.

"'Cause I knew Zuko was more of a competition for you not as much as Aang," Toph answered trying to smother up her laughter. "Hey," Aang shrieked.

"Sorry, you know I love you like a brother Twinkletoes," Toph confessed punching Aang in the arm. Sokka felt his brain puddle into a pile a mush. His breathing became short ones and suddenly he felt dizzy. The four friends watched as Sokka collapsed to the floor unconscious. Toph shook her head and let out a small chuckle.

"As long as I know he's the jealous type, I can trust he'll always be with me."

* * *

><p>AN: What do you guys think? I am not much of a Tokka fan but the idea came to me as soon as I listened to the song Bang Bang Bang by Selena Gomez. So I thought I'd write about it. Plz Review its greatly appreciated.


End file.
